Lost Dreams
by xxYourHero
Summary: Uhhh yeah old story... It's about when the cogs take over Toontown, and it's up to one toon and her friends to stop them.. Pretty simple
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge - Frightning Beginning

Deep into the night rose a cog once never seen before. Due to the shadows, only his big red gleaming eyes gathered light. In front of him stood an army of skelecogs.

"Tonight..." A croaked voice called out as the cog talked through an old broken microphone set. "We prepare for war."

At once all the skelecogs marched in different directions, picking up materials as they flowed through a giant machine. At the beginning of the machine was a tank and inside the tank was one petal of a squirting flower, and a tiny string of toons fur.

Chapter One - Once Upon A Nightmare

Once upon a time.....

No, that doesn't sound right. Forget that idea. Anyways, my name is Hula. I'm here to tell you a few things before we start. First of all instead of a narrator telling the story, sometimes I will be. So if the story is saying 'I' and 'Me'(And all that stuff, except for in thoughts.) is because I'm telling the story.

Also, if you don't like sad stories, you need to leave... Like right now.

But, otherwise, if your still here I'll start.

So you think toontown was ALWAYS safe, right? I mean, we always win, and if we go sad we just heal ourselves. But that all changed a couple of years ago. Just a normal day at Toontown Central changed into a hazard never seen before.

During that same day, a few minutes before it had happened, my friends and I were simply chatting.

"Coo took so long to come back with brownies when she came back we were all sleeping!" Gizzard, a lavender dog, said.

The whole group laughed and I groaned. Coo borrowed my kitchen that day to make the brownies, then the electricity went out. I began putting words together. "Well, it's not her fault the electricity was out." The group howled.

After that, they continued to chat about things I haven't heard of. When Flopsy was beginning a story about when Peaches and her were in a building a crash sounded near Silly Street.

"What was that?" I heard Dottie(Authors Note;; Yes, shes back! I'm bringing A LOT of characters from my other stories back xD.) mew quietly. I felt her lavender fur brush my feet as she crawled over for a closer look. She paused a few pawsteps more and flicked her ears, as if telling us to follow. We all quietly sunk to the ground.

"Look," I whispered. "We'll be unseen in that bush." I quickly scrambled in and my four friends-Gizzard, Dottie, Tammy, and Flopsy- followed in behind me.

I swallowed hard and peered out of the bush. Flopsy, a purple rabbit, gasped. What we saw was not funny, bright, weak, friendly, or safe.

It was like no other. An army... of SKELECOGS. Each carried a brown sack or a device with gag pictures on the side.

This was no day dream. This was a 'once upon a nightmare'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Pounding

In the back of the army stood a huge cog, except he wore a black suit and carried such a simple squirtgun(Authors Note;; You know, like the gag!). His beady red eyes seemed to stare right at Hula. Her heart seemed to sing, 'Look! Look at me! I see you!'. Her friends sounded so quiet compared to the pounding of her heart.

Hula started to feel numb of waiting until the cog finally barked something to the skelecogs. The skelecogs nodded and slipped away, covering almost everything in Toontown Central. She heard her friends slowly quiet down until it seemed like they weren't there anymore. They all watched with fear as helpless toons were carried away by Skelecogs, who simply flew off. Any toons that attempted to defend themselves got to learn what the device with gag pictures was.

The sky of Toontown Central also changed. It changed from a bright blue to a deep black. It was dark enough for Hula and her friends to escape. But she stayed absolutely still, and did not say a word.

Her friends felt the same.

At last, the cog in the black suit called, "Stop."

Hula still refused to move. She was planning to run when she could but the cog's voice made her freeze before she could even try.

The cogs voice sounded so... familiar. How does she remember it? _I know that voice is a TOONS voice_, Hula thought. _But... why?_

The skelecogs all flew away after the command was said. Toontown Central was deserted. Before the cog flew away himself, he stared blanky at Hula again, unsure is there was someone there. Then he just flew off.

Tammy let out a huge sigh. "That was scary," she mewed, picking herself up. "I thought all my fur was going to fall off!"

"At least there gone," Flopsy agreed, standing up next to Tammy.

Hula still didn't move, and could tell Dottie and Gizzard sensed it, too.

All but ONE skelecog hasn't left yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Narrow Escape Plan

Suddenly Toontown Central felt no longer safe. Tammy and Flopsy stopped dead. Slowly they both turned around.

Standing behind them was the last skelecog. He seemed to grin(Not like he wasn't ALREADY) and became entertained by their fear. Then he simply grabbed both and put them in a sack before they had time to run. He absorbed what there fear looked like for a few more seconds before flying off to join the others as they all flew to Donald's Dock.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Hula crawled out of the bushes and stared at the spot Tammy and Flopsy had been.

"I don't think it's over yet," Gizzard simply whispered and Hula quickly jumepd back into their hiding spot.

"What now?"

"I hear marching from the tunnel,"

"THEY'LL FIND US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gizzard, Dottie, and Hula winced as they heard a familiar meow. "WERE DOOMED!!!!"

"Quiet, you!" Gizzard growled. "Get in here, before they see you!"

"BUT..." The meowing faded away and a blue cat jumped down from the Head Quarters and ran into the bushes to join them.

The marching got louder and louder while they got quieter and quieter. Suddenly the whole playground was alive again. Alive with fear and cogs. And cogs. Oh, did I mention cogs? I did? Well, maybe I should say it more. Cogs. Cogs. Cogs. COGS!!!!!! (And no, that wasn't Hula... that was the narrator =3 ME! )

Suddenly a Mr. Hollywood quickly turned around and faced them. He ordered a command and a bunch of cogs turned the direction of the bush where the four toons hid.

"What do we do NOW?" Dottie gulped. The cogs were closing in on them.

"What toons do best," Hula grinned. "Teleporting!" Hula quickly grabbed a teleport hole and threw it just in front of them. "I don't know where it'll take us, but I guess it's worth a try." Hula quickly jumped in, the other three staring.

"LAVENDER FIRST!" The blue cat meowed loudly.

"Stay quiet or else this escape will be our one-way ticket to doom!" Gizzard barked quietly then jumped into the hole, followed by Dottie.

The blue cat didn't bother going in the hole. Instead, she attempted hiding it. She quickly grabbed a sewer top and threw it onto the hole, just at the cogs approached her unescapable doom.

**Authors Note;;** Poor blue cat, being doomed in her first chapter. xD. If you read my other stories you will know who that blue cat is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - The City Down Under

Next time, remind me to choose a different place to put a teleport hole. I winced as I fell onto a building, followed by Dottie and Gizzard. We all stood up and looked around a bit. We landed onto the top of not was a building, yet a tower. What seemed miles down was a giant city, and I saw a sign at the end of the city that has said, 'Welcome to The City Down Under!' Below me a bunch of black spots - toons, I assume, walked around and went into the smaller buildings below.

Lights flashed from every direction with many colors. It was hard to see, and my heart was still screaming from the horror above. In a matter of time we ended up sitting in a triangle and talking about how interesting this city was.

Still one question called to be answered. "How do we get down from the top of this tower?" I asked. I still haven't got that answer, for all of a sudden we WERE down, one with the crowd at the beginning of the tower.

"Woah," Dottie gasped. "How did you do that?"

At once the questions became to arrive.

"Why is everyone in the same outfit here?"

"Why is there SO many lights?"

"How do they breathe down here, it's so far down!"

"Where's **Banana**?"

_ Banana!_ I gasped in my head. _Where did she go? She was up there with us. Did she cover our escape and pretended to be the only one in the bushes?_

_Oh, great. We ALREADY lost three people..._

I had been thinking so much I didn't notice everyone had walked ahead without me. "Guys?" I said, confused. Suddenly someone pulled me into an alleyway. "Ow! What was that for?" I knew something was wrong, so I kept my words to a whisper.

"Cogs," Gizzard simply said.

I knew at once I had to shut up.

**Author's Note;; **Sorry for short chapter...^o^;; When I had it longer it didn't look right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Wrong Way

"We need to get out of the city," Dottie quietly murmured, after cogs passed by their hiding spot.

"How? This city is so huge, while we're so small," Hula mumbled, half with Dottie and Gizzard and half 'beyond the beyond'(Authors Note;; It's a term I like from Spongebob xD).

"That SHOULD make it easier," Gizzard insisted.

"And longer to get out," Hula argued.

"Maybe if you were quiet for once we wouldnt be IN this mess!"

"THIS IS AS MUCH OF YOUR FAULT AS IT IS MINE!"

"QUIET!!!" Dottie screeched, then quickly pulled Hula and Gizzard into a room and quickly closed the door. She calmed herself for a second or two, then said, "Your gonna attract cogs."

"Oh, right," Gizzard rolled her eyes at Hula.

"Hide. NOW." Dottie simply said with a bored expression.

Hula thought for a moment. "Hide in those boxes?" She pointed out there was a bunch of boxes that were empty.

"Sure, make sure there close together, though."

At once, the three hid in a seperate box and sealed the top. They waited quietly as cogs poured in and looked around.

"Boxes???" One asked and pointed out.

"Take them all." Another one said.

Hula felt the three boxes they were in be lifted.

"Rest are empty," Sighed the first one.

"Take them anyways," A girl cog, probably a Mingler, simply ordered.

They were carried, then thrown into a truck(**Authors Note;;** Cogs have trucks? I didn't know that. XD!) and then the truck started moving. They all stayed silent for a few minutes, then Gizzard moaned.

"It's more your fault, now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - If One Mistake Wasn't Enough

For once in my life, I'm furious.

How can Gizzard just blame me right anyway when it wasn't MY idea to get in the boxes? OK, well I shouldn't blame my best friend. But still, this is painful!

Being trapped in a box for five hours while I feel airsick and- wait, airsick?

I realized that we weren't running into rocks in the road, or anything of that sort. Instead, we were flying. But where are we going?

I quietly knocked the side of the crate I was trapped in. Around me I heard a short tap behind me and to my right.

"Do you have the feeling we're not in a truck anymore?" I whispered as quietly as I could, in case there was any cogs around.

"Eh." Gizzard simply said. I growled.

"Well, 'Miss Obvious'," I hissed at Gizzard. "Do YOU know where were going?"

She stayed Silent.

While we waiting for anything to happen Dottie simply told us a story about when she fought of an army of cogs by herself. I enjoyed the story cause it was better than listening to the purple dog that knows nothing about life.

Suddenly I felt as if I was being pushed downward. "Dottie?" I simply asked. Then I felt my box rolling downward. I gripped the top of the box and prayed it wouldn't break open as I fell so far down. I had no clue if my friends- or should I say, friend and a dog - were behind me but I had no time to worry about that. Sooner or later I would have to stop. At last a landed on something and heard a crack. I whimpered and quickly turned around. My foot, and the box, were broken.

I heard alot of cogs muttering and then I felt my stomach turning. The cogs picked up the box and I quickly slid my foot back in the last few bits. I felt the box be shaked by large hands and I fell out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - The Ship To The Past

The cogs gasped as they saw me, in horrible shape and covered with scratches, on their ship. Wait, how in the world am I on a ship? I quickly blinked and had begun to look around when a cog grabbed me.

"How did you get here!?" The cog growled.

"Oh, you know!" I grinned, attempting to trick the cogs. "I was playing hide and seek until you grabbed the box I was in and threw me here!"

"Hide and seek?" A cold caller asked. "In the City Down Under?" It slowly eyed the skelecog that was holding me and the skelecog gave an invisible sign to it.

_This isn't working..._ I gulped, and thought of another approach. "What's the City Down Under?" I asked, trying to sound as confused as I could.

"This duck is so stupid," The cold caller muttered. "We might as well throw her overboard.

"Hey-"

"Or possibly might make a good experiment," The skelecog wondered. "Yes. Keep her locked in the basement, we can take tests to see if foolish toons can change to follow cogs orders."

I was handed to the cold caller, who threw me into a cage and locked the door. He then walked slowly to the stairs. Before the light disappeared, I took a chance to look where we were. I gasped, because we **were** flying. A **flying** ship?

~(Switching to Narrator mode...)~

"Hula?" Dottie called. "Where are you?"

Hula's two friends- or as Hula quoted, best friend and dog (Hula: NAME STEALER!)- had gotten out of the crates, and searched the place they were at.

"Perhaps they got rid of her," Gizzard grinned, and then got slapped by Dottie.

"I'm sure she's OK..." Dottie's ears then perked up as she heard a sound from behind her. "Who's there?" She quickly turned around.

"What is it, Dottie?" Gizzard followed Dottie's eyes.

They both stared at a brown bag, that was moving and growling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - A Hidden Creature

"There's someone in there," Dottie cautioned. She slowly crouched down and crept to the brown bag. Gizzard shrugged, and followed along. "Hello?" Dottie mewed softly to the bag. "Anyone in there?"

From the bag came a few muttering, then silenced down.

"There's somebody trapped in there,"(Hula: Is she DEAF? Dottie said that in the first sentence! Me: Quiet you, I'm trying to write!) Gizzard explained. Dottie flashed a 'I already know' look to her. "I'll claw the bag open." Gizzard took her hands and clawed at the bag. The strings easily broke, and the bag opened.

In the empty room, Hula easily gotten out of the cage, and was walking around, finding an exit to the basement. She had once tried to go out the door but there were cogs posted there. She didn't dare search the darker places, as they never told her who or what was also down there. She was deciding what to do when she heard bushes rustle.

_Bushes? Here?_ Hula quickly turned to the sound. She stared it down for a moment, and decided it was a illusion. She shook her head and turned around.

Out of the 'bushes' came a creature. Hula didn't notice it until it crept up and pounced at her.

Out of the bag fell two kittens. One was white, and one was black. The white one shook its fur, and made it a bad hair day. The black one, it's fur all washed and put into place, coughed.

"Kittens?" Gizzard asked. She was about to pick the white one up when the black one growled and chased her hands away. "Vicious, much!"

"Speaking of vicious..." Dottie rolled her eyes, then the white one walked over to her and purred. "Aww, she likes me!" Dottie picked up and white kitten, and its green eyes glittered. The black one gasped, and its purple eyes widened.

"Meow?"

~(Guess what, were gonna see what happened to the blue kitty! :D)~

The blue cat wandered around the station, looking at all the cog medals and awards. Behind her, a name dropper stood.

"Banana," The name dropper adressed. "We have heard from the ship 123 that they have found a toon on their boat, and are requesitng permission to brainwash the toon. Is that fine with you, captain?"

The blue cat coughed. "Of course its fine with me," she flicked her tail and turned around. "As long as that toon doesn't cause trouble, there request is granted."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Reflection

After the black kitten gasped, both Dottie and Gizzard turned around. Behind them, there had been standing a cog, and it carried two brown bags.

"MORE tresspassers?" The cog growled in frustration, and Dottie pulled out a cake.

"Leave now and this won't be in your face," Dottie warned.

"I'm not scared of you," The cog laughed. It grabbed the device that had gag pictures on it, and it changed the arrow to the cupcake picture. It then pointed it at the cake and fired.

Dottie blinked, and nothing happened. "Ha! Oh, I'm SO scared-" Suddenly the cake exploded at her and she took the damage. She jumped back and rested against the wall. "What the...."

Gizzard stood in front of Dottie, while the white and black kittens changed into wolf-sized demons. They both growled and charged at the cog. The cog, growled and shock and watched as they tore him apart. The two kittens- I mean, panthers turned to face Gizzard and Dottie. Gizzard and Dottie nodded to them and followed them as they searched the ship for Hula.

"Who are you?" Hula asked, as she was being pinned to the wall by someone she couldn't see.

"My name...." It growled. "Is not important. Hula, what are you doing here?"

"I only tell my friends why I go places. Are you a friend?"

"Possibly. Depends on who you count as friends." It pushed Hula harder against the wall, almost breaking her bones. "Now, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

Hula sighed. "The cogs took the crates my friends- best friend and dog(Me: Hula the jokes getting old! Hula: One last time, ok? Me: -.- FINE! Have it your way- at Burger King!)- were hiding in and threw us on a truck, then we found ourselves in this ship, my box fell to the front of the ship where they steered it and then they threw me in here where I've been trying to get out since. Happy? I told you everything that happened since I fell in that stupid dumb city!"

The person let go of Hula and she fell to the ground. Hula slowly got up and turned around, to see that the person left.

_Maybe that was a bad idea..._

"Alright," Gizzard grinned. "This place is going down!" She grabbed a sos card and threw it on the floor, and a sos toon appeared. The toon bowed then put trapdoors everywhere, and left. She laughed and turned to Dottie, then stopped because Dottie wasn't laughing. "Down... Get it? The trapdoors...." She trailed off.

"Ha ha..." Dottie groaned sarcasticly. She then turned to where the steering wheel was, and the black and white panthers reappeared. "Is everything well, Light and Dark?"

The panthers purred, then turned back into kittens. The black one jumped on Dottie's right shoulder and the white one jumped on her left. Dottie laughed.

"Oh, I get it! The devil and angel!"

"GAH!!!!!!!" Gizzard punched Dottie in the face. "Sure you understand KITTENS, but you don't understand dogs!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Landing... or Falling?

After what seemed forever, I felt a dizzy feeling. We must've been landing. Still clueless to how to get out, I sighed. There's no way to get out. Then suddenly I fell to the side of the wall. "Huh- AH!" I fell to the other wall, then to the ceiling. And I panicked, wondering what was happening as I was flung all around the room.

"Darn it, Dottie do you know how to fly this thing or not!?" Gizzard was holding her forehead with her hand and her other hand gribbed the side of the ship tightly.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. It's not as easy at it looks," Dottie quickled said, and tried steering in a different direction. The boat flung upward, then spun in a circle.

"OK, thats It. I'M DRIVING!" Gizzard pushed Dottie out of the way and the kittens growled. She gulped and then gripped the wheel and turned it in a direction Dottie hadn't tried. The boat slowly floated downward. "See? Not that hard."

Dottie stood up dizzily. "Shut up."

Then, I had an idea. I could tackle the door to break it open. And if timed perfectly, I could fly right past the guards at the door. Perfect! I grinned to myself, and crouched on the side of the wall, waiting for it to tilt again, but instead I fell face first on the floor.

_Too late_, I thought helplessly.

~(Blah, so many times must I switch views.)~

Banana stood impatiently waiting for the rest of the planes- err boats- err ships(Bleh.) to arrive. Across the room came a pink cat, eager about the news she just heard.

"Well," Banana said, without turning at all. "What did you learn?"

"The cogs were serious about the toon," The pink cat comfirmed. "In fact, it's an old friend of yours."

"Old friend." Banana thought about that for a moment. Then she growled. "No toons are my friend, nor will they ever be. Anyways, you need to wait for the ship, I'm late for a meeting." And with that, the blue cat ran away to leave the pink cat by herself.

~(Still switching)~

"That's great you figured out how to drive the ship," Dottie said with sarcasm. "How are you going to land it, again?"

Gizzard paused. "Oh..." She quickly looked around for a landing button. "How DO they land these things?" She kept looking and then saw a lever. Not thinking, she pulled the lever and a speakerphone appeared.

"Whole ship will explode in ten seconds," A voice spoke out of the speakerphone. Then a beeping noise, beginning the countdown, started. Dottie groaned and Gizzard coughed.

"Your a genius..."

"I know."


End file.
